Anywhere But Home
by blue eyes7961
Summary: The world has completely gone insane! I came back from the feudal era to get a break from demons, now they're popping up everywhere I turn. Even worse, Inuyasha is hiding something from me. I hope he can tell me what it is before it's too late.


**Anywhere But Home**

**Chapter 1**

As I raced down the long hallways of the school, I failed to notice the big yellow 'Floor is Wet' sign. I screeched as I slipped and fell to the floor, landing on my back.

"Oww…"

"Kagome?!?" I looked up to see the angry face of my history teacher standing over me. He rolled his eyes before quickly helping me up and ushering me into the room. "Apparently since you've been gone so long you had to make a dramatic entrance into my classroom and interrupt the lesson."

'_It's not like I meant to fall in front of your class!'_

I slumped down into my desk behind a girl I had never seen before. I looked around the rest of the room and everyone seemed to be staring at me. My eyes widened and I sank lower into my seat with a groan.

'_Ugh, this is all Inuyasha's fault! He didn't even let me go home till this morning and even then he came with me. He actually followed me all the way to school!'_

"Alright class, I'm going to step out for just a moment. Please stay out of trouble, that means you Joey." The teacher left and I let my anger simmer while the rest of the class laughed at Joey's middle finger raised to the back of the teacher. The new girl in front of me turned around and I jumped slightly. She had the most haunting sapphire eyes I had ever seen in my life. They were mesmerizing, I couldn't seem to snap out of the trance they had on me.

She smiled and her eyes lit up even more. "Hi, my name is Amaya Hanabashi. I transferred here about a week ago from a school in the U.S." They girl continued to smile and her dark brown hair fell in waves around her face.

I snapped back to reality and smiled back. "Oh really." So that was why she looked so out of place." How do you know Japanese so well?" I asked her, trying to make conversation.

"Some of my relatives are Japanese and my parents wanted me to learn both cultures," she answered, but this time she seemed distracted, almost eager to change the subject. "So, I've wanted to meet you for a while now. Everyone says that you're always sick, that's too bad."

"Oh, yeah thanks." For some reason, I felt awful. It was strange to lie to her, I'd never felt more guilty. The more I talked with her... I don't know, the more she felt... out of place, maybe? Something about this girl definitely didn't fit.

"I met your friends, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka. They're really nice, they talk a lot about you. Actually, Eri and I were going to come to your house after school today to check on you. If you still want us to come over, we could go after school together." Amaya's cheery smile was back but I must have been giving her a suspicious glare because she looked a little taken aback.

'_I was planning on going back to the Feudal Era this afternoon, and if Inuyasha is still at the house there's no way he's gonna let me get out of going back.'_

'_Oh well, I deserve some time at home, and if Inuyasha has a problem with that, well, screw him. Besides... maybe if I can get this girl home I can figure out why she's so weird.'_

"Sure, that would be fun!" I laughed cheerfully and returned her smile. "Class, sit down and shut up." The teacher snapped sharply as he walked into the room. His entrance caused a chain reaction of students hurtling for their desks.

Amaya sighed and turned around to face the front again. I stared at the back of her head, she was putting me on edge. I couldn't keep my eyes away from her. What's the something about her that draws me in? Almost as if she could read my mind and wanted to produce an answer it started to happen.

Almost suddenly, silver started to streak down the back of Amaya's dark brown hair like highlights. I jumped back, alarmed. The tiny streaks of silver running down her hair began to grow bigger.

I quickly tapped Amaya on the shoulder, but by the time she turned around, almost all of her hair had been turned silver. When I looked into her eyes I was shocked for a second time. They were changing too, her pupils were becoming more slanted. My eyes widened as I realized what was happening.

'_This is what happens to Inuyasha every time he turns back into a demon after the night of the new moon! '_

Amaya's eyes slowly widened and I thought she now understood what was happening to her. It couldn't be that she was a half demon and had never known her whole life. But when she looked down at her hands and her eyes filled with terror, I looked down.

Sharp claws were slowly replacing her polished nails. She stared at her hands in fear for only a moment before dashing out of the room. I jumped out of my seat and raced after her, I swear I felt like I was flying through the air I was moving so quickly, but when I got to the hallway, she was gone.

I chose they closest hall to the exit to see if I could catch up with her newly found speed. But when I slammed out the door into the sunlight, I only saw a deserted street. I sighed with failure and sat down on the steps leading up to the school. There's no way I can catch her now if she did change into a demon.

I was so deep in my thoughts that when someone tapped me on the shoulder I must have still been in freak out mode because I jumped and screamed. When I realized who it was I felt so stupid and embarrassed I thought I would die right there on the spot. Of course it had to be Hojo. I swear, sometimes I think that boy stalks me.

"Hello there Kagome, I hope your fungus is clearing up." He smiled and talked in a cheery tone. My mouth dropped and my face felt like it was on fire. "Fungus?!?" I shouted with a death glare, thinking of all the evil things I could do to Granpa when I got home.

Hojo backed up slightly," Yeah, I called your house and your Grandfather told me. There is no need to be embarrassed though. I brought over some creams, remember, did they help?"

"Yeah, they worked like a charm," I smiled through gritted teeth.

_'He is sooo beyond DEAD!!!'_

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the carnival with me this weekend? It's just that every time we try to go out something always seems to come up so I thought this might be fun."

I looked to my feet, all I could think about was what Inuyasha would think. But I did feel bad for the guy, I mean, I had blown him off a lot. "Sure Hojo, I'll go with you." I gave him a fake smile but I was distracted, something behind him was glinting in the sunlight.

I squinted to get a better look then gasped, it was silver. "Well Hojo, it's been really nice talking to you but I have to go, see you later!" I waved as I ran up the steps of the school. Whatever it was, it was sitting on top of the building, hiding behind a wall and occasionally peeking out.

As I got closer something rushed past me so quickly I fell over. I hit the ground so hard I was winded and couldn't get up. Breathing heavily, I greedily sucked in the sweet air until I could stand.

Before it pushed me down I realized that thing wasn't the silver girl I thought it was. It was white. I started to pace in a small circle. I couldn't have seen what I thought I did, it was impossible!

'_But if I'm right, and it was him, I need to tell Inuyasha!'_

I started to run home, I couldn't believe I was actually giving up time I had in school! I hadn't been back in weeks! But this was horrible! If I was right, we were in big trouble. Nothing like this had ever happened before.

I rushed through the door to my house and almost ran over my mom. I tried to ask where Inuyasha was but talking made it hard to breath so I ran into the kitchen for a glass of water.

Mom followed me in and stood next to me until I had finished my glass. "Where's Inuyasha!" I asked as soon as I got my breath back. Mom frowned at me," What are you doing home from school so early, is something wrong?"

"Last I saw him he was outside sitting under the tree." Granpa said. Mom rushed in front of the door with arms crossed, completely blocking my escape route. "You know, I really wish that you wouldn't skip so much school. You're falling so far behind I'm beginning to worry about whether you'll pass or not."

"Can we _please_ talk about this later, I have a huge crisis on my hands!" I swerved around to the front door and ran outside and looked under the big tree, but Inuyasha wasn't there. "Inuyasha, where are you!" After I called I heard some rustling in the branches above.

"You don't have to yell," Inuyasha said in a sleepy voice while rubbing his eyes. "Hey, get down from their right this minute mister, we have big problems!" Inuyasha jumped up and his ears were twitching.

"What do you mean, what happened?" He jumped down from his perch midway up the tree and gracefully landed on his feet. I looked up into his golden eyes, they were very alert, more then usual. Did he know what I saw? Is that why he followed me to school today, to protect me?

"This may sound strange, but today at school I could have sworn I saw a white baboon." I waited for his reaction, growling, cursing, anything! But he didn't move, didn't even flinch. "Inuyasha," I said while waving a hand in front of his face," Are you ok?"

His scowl returned to his face and he finally looked away. "I knew I smelled Naraku's disgusting stench. I'd recognize it anywhere." He started walking towards the well. "You mean you knew he was here and you didn't tell me?!?"

"I didn't want you to worry until I knew for sure. I've been so obsessed with finding him lately that I thought I might have imagined it." He opened the doors to the well and walked down the old wooden steps. I followed him in, the room smelled musty. I couldn't smell anything else, unlike Inuyasha.

He got down on all fours and started circling the well with his nose practically touching the ground. I giggled, I always thought it was so cute when he acted like this. He sniffed up some dust and gave a small sneeze. My giggles grew louder, he is so adorable!

'_Wait, what am I saying?!? Inuyasha is adorable? Where the heck did that come from?'_

He stood up and gave me a puzzled look. "Well, I can smell his scent. He's here so we better go back to tell Miroku and Sango." I stared at him with my mouth open. "Do you really expect me to leave my family when Naraku is hanging around?" I yelled.

He didn't get mad how he usually did and yell back, he just started to walk towards me. "I think if he came here to kill your family, they would be dead by now. Kagome did anything out of the ordinary happen today at school?"

The question almost made me laugh. Heck yes something out of the ordinary happened! But something was weird about the way he asked it. His face was really intent and anxious to know. "Now that you mention it, there was a new girl at school today named Amaya. We were in the middle of class and she started transforming into a demon, the same way you do after the night of the new moon."

I stared at him. "Do you think there's a connection?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Of course I do! How else could it have happened?" He had a point there. I had never known there to be demons here other than Inuyasha. But then again, since Naraku somehow got through the well, couldn't others?

"Go get packed, I don't want to battle him here in your time. Besides, I think Sango and Miroku would kill me if I didn't let them help a little." Inuyasha turned around and walked towards the house. "Inuyasha please! Can we stay here just for tonight, I don't want to leave them here alone with no protection!" I don't care what he says, we were staying and that's that. Besides, did he think Naraku was just gonna follow us and waltz right up to us once we got back. No way! That's not how this guy operates. What has gotten into Inuyasha? Why is he making excuses?

I knew he rolled his eyes but I smiled inwardly because I also knew I had won. By the time we walked back in the house it was dinner time, but no one was at the table except the food which was quickly growing cold.

"Where is everybody?" Inuyasha's ear twitched toward the living room. Mom was sitting on the couch holding Souta close to her with tears in her eyes. Granpa was sitting in the chair with a sad expression, and Souta looked scared out of his mind.

But the thing they all had in common was they were watching the TV. I walked over to the love seat and sat down to see what had everyone so upset. Inuyasha followed and sat down next to me without once taking his eyes off the television.

When the news cast flickered on again Inuyasha's head twitched to the side. "What a strange box," he said in awe while never taking his eyes off the TV. I giggled at him until the newscast began speaking again.

The woman on the 6 o'clock news, who was normally all smiles and very perky, was solemnly staring into the camera. "Welcome back to the 6 o'clock news. Today around mid afternoon the Hanabashi family was found murdered in their home."

I couldn't help but let my jaw drop. Hanabashi? That was Amaya's last name! "Only one member of the family is missing, the middle daughter, Amaya Hanabashi. Police are expecting a prowler was passing through and the unlucky family was home. Please help Mr. Hanabashi Senior pray for his granddaughter's safe return and for the souls of his lost loved ones, thank you."

"Inuyasha, that's the same girl form earlier today! She must have gone back home and done this." I jumped off the couch and turned so I could face him. "But the police said it was probably just a prowler passing through!" Souta shouted with fear in his voice.

"A prowler in the middle of the day? Who would be stupid enough to do that?!?" I started pacing without even realizing it. "Kagome will you please sit down, you're making me nervous." Mom was staring at me with large eyes filled with fear.

"Don't worry mom, we'll stay here until we know this has settled down." I smiled at her, trying to comfort her, although I wish I could run to her and sit in her lap how I used to do when I was little.

That scared me, now that Naraku was here she couldn't protect me anymore, I'd have to be the one doing the protecting. "Kagome lets go upstairs." I ran after Inuyasha who was already halfway up the steps.

He turned to face me with angry eyes once we were both inside my room. "I don't want to, but if it will make you feel better we'll stay the night here. But you better get some rest because we're leaving early tomorrow morning."

My own anger started to rise in my chest. "I refuse to leave them here unprotected until we know for sure that Naraku has left!" I was panting and my face was red, I was so angry! But I don't know why, we'd gotten into worse fights than this and I had never gotten this upset.

Then suddenly, it just clicked. Like a little light went on inside my head. I knew why I was getting so mad at him. "Inuyasha…are you hiding something from me?" I knew that I never got angrier than when I found out someone wasn't telling me all they knew.

Maybe subconsciously I knew he wasn't telling me the whole truth. The anger slowly emptied from his eyes and was replaced with anxiety. "Please, I need to leave tomorrow." He had almost lowered to a pathetic plea.

I had never seen him like this before. Nothing had made him crumble this much, not even when he saw Kikyo for the first time again. Thinking of her made a lump rise in my throat and tears threatening to fall.

I gave in and climbed into bed with my face turned to the wall so he wouldn't see my glossy eyes. I listened to him until I was sure he was settled down against the wall when I finally let myself drift off to sleep.

What I didn't know was that Inuyasha was actually scared out of his mind. Something that happened that day unlocked a door inside his mind, letting forgotten memories return. Memories he never even knew existed.

------

Inuyasha didn't know what was plaguing him. He had a headache all day. Something was constantly scratching at his brain, trying to force him to remember what wasn't there. But as he slept that night in Kagome's bedroom, his dreams let him escape to meet the girl reaching out to him.

My feet ached from running so long and I knew soon I would not be able to out run the demons any longer. My whole body was shaking with the efforts to keep my feet moving and my chest was burning.

Worst of all, this was unfamiliar territory. I had no idea where I could hide or which paths would shake them off the quickest. The forest seemed to take me in a winding circle.

I had left the palace courtyard hours ago to explore the forest, why hasn't anyone come looking for me yet? I knew I was new here, but they couldn't have forgotten me already. "We've almost got you, you filthy half breed!" The three giant rat demons shouted from behind me. I could practically feel their stench by now.

I can't run anymore, the forest keeps spinning and trapping me. I tripped and fell over a tree root and fell into the dirt face first. "I give up!" I cried through a sob and covered my head with my arms.

All I could do was huddle up and wait for them. I stayed like that for a long time, when I finally looked up my eyes went wide. A little girl with silver hair and dog ears just like mine was standing over the demons with blood on her claws.

She looked back at me with big blue eyes and smiled. As she walked towards me she hastily wiped her hand on her kimono before offering it to me. I swatted it away and quickly stood up.

I groaned under my breath, "I can't believe I was just saved by a _girl_." Now all the kids in the palace are going to pick on me even more. "Hi, my name is Gin, I remember you from this morning. You and your mother just moved in, right?

I ignored her and started walking back down the path, not knowing which way was right. But the girl started to follow me so I guessed it was the way back to the palace. "We've all been looking for you for a while now, me and my three sisters. It was hard to find you though because your scent is all over the place."

I rolled my eyes and was only half listening to her babble on behind me. "If you wanted to explore, you could have asked me. We could be best friends, I'm a hanyou too!" My ears twitched with interest toward her for the first time and she smirked.

"Since we're going to be living here together, we could look after each other," she giggled," you know, watch each other's backs." I stopped walking and turned to face her. "I've never met another kid like me." I told her. She laughed and took that as an acceptance to her proposal.

"Come on, I'll race you back to the palace!" she giggled and winked at me before racing off down the path faster than I've ever seen a kid run. That was the first time I'd noticed how beautiful her eyes were, her beautiful sapphire eyes.


End file.
